Olivine
Olivine is a reverse fusion that resides in Chameleon Diamond's base on Mars, and is a member of Chameleon Diamond's Court. She is half of an unknown Gem, with Aqua Aura Quartz being the other half. Appearance Olivine is a tall, stocky green Gem, being the same height as her sister Gem and resembling a Quartz soldier in stature. She has short, messy, deep green hair, a button-shaped nose, green-yellow eyes with pupils, and full lips. She wears a vest with green diamonds on the front, resembling buttons, and a yellow bowtie with her Gemstone serving as the knot. She also has a belt and leggings in differing shades of green, with yellow toes. Personality Unlike Aqua Aura Quartz, who takes from their parent Gem's rational side, Olivine draws from the emotional side. She shares Chrysolite's strong opinions regarding Homeworld and the Diamond Authority, and is unafraid to express them. When angered, her fury is unrivaled, but when in a good mood, she is friendly and cheerful without compare. Despite this, she is generally lacking in compassion. Olivine will disregard the feelings of others and focus on making herself happy, even if it is at the expense of others. Abilities As a reverse fusion, Olivine has weakened versions of standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with Aqua Aura Quartz, they form an unknown pseudomorph. Weaknesses * Instability: A weakness typical of reverse fusions, Olivine's physical form is inherently unstable. If she does not fuse with Aqua Aura on a regular basis, she will grow weaker until she spontaneously "poofs." Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz When they first emerged, Olivine had no qualms against bossing Aqua Aura around; however, it should be noted that Aqua Aura initially lacked much of a will of her own. Today, Olivine is generally on good terms with her "sister," and the two are often seen working together. However, they both admit they cannot and do not fuse very often, though why exactly they "can't" fuse more often is never explained by either of them. Scapolite Olivine has a strong grudge against Scapolite, due to her interrupting their parent Gem's experiment early. She had initially wished to shatter Scapolite, though eventually agreed with Aqua Aura to experiment on her instead. She's aware Scapolite has not forgiven her for splitting her in two, but doesn't care, seeing Scapolite as little more than a guinea pig. Gemstone Trivia * Olivine has some hypothetical fusions. ** If she fused with Basalt, they would form an Epidote. ** If she fused with Scapolite, they would form a Serpentine. ** If she fused with Peacock Pearl, they would form a Tektite. Gemology Gemstone information * Olivine is a very common mineral, technically considered a mineral group, or a hybrid, with forsterite and fayalite being "parents" called end members. * Despite being a common mineral both on Earth and in meteorites, large crystals of olivine are very rare, with the mineral preferring to form small, microscopic crystals instead. * Large, gem-quality crystals of olivine are coveted for their beauty, and are usually referred to as "peridot." ** Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. ** Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. Gallery Olivine.png|Olivine's old concept art OllyNew.png|Olivine's secondary concept art Category:Characters Category:Reverse Fusion Category:Pseudomorphs Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Green Colored Gems Category:Pandoran Gems Category:Active Gems